theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid save Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Adelaide from the Pale Green Vampires' Curse
Plot Summary Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid pose as super spy agents when they go out and save Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Adelaide from the pale green vampires' curse. On their way to rescue them, Sid whistles the 30 notes of Waltzing Matilda much to Ronnie Anne's annoyance. Human Girls Gallery Lynn in human form.png Lisa in human form.png Lana in human form.png Lola in human form.png Adelaide Chang in human form.png Pale Green Vampires Gallery Re-Design the eyes 1.png Re-Design the eyes number 2.png Re-Design the eyes 3.png Re-Design the eyes 4.png Re-Color the hair.png Transcript Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Adelaide are walking around right outside the movie theater. Lincoln: "Man, that Justice Pals movie was super thrilling," Clyde: "it was such a total party blast." Ronnie Anne: "We know, you guys," Sid: "they took the super villain enemies down 1 by 1." The 4 best friends for life and lovebirds and the 4 sisters and Adelaide continue walking around on their way right through Great Lakes City cemetery. Ronnie Anne: "It's silent," Sid: "Way too silent." Just then, a pale green vampire hand taps right on Adelaide's right shoulder. Adelaide: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Adelaide runs around right over to Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lynn, Lisa, Lana and Lola in fear. Adelaide: In Fear "Keep away from me, keep away from me!" Sid: "Adelaide, what just happened?" Lynn: "what on earth are you crying about?" Adelaide: "I'm beginning to feel pale green vampires lurking about someplace." Lincoln (pretending to be a pale green vampire): "Are you getting the creeps? the shakes? the willies? or the heebie-jeebies?" Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, seriously, you really need to stop doing that, she's only younger than us, and so are Lana, Lola and Lisa." Lord Zadicus, the pale green vampire king, emerges from right behind. Lana: "Wait, who are you?!?" Lola: "show yourself, you big mean ugly son of a creep!" Lord Zadicus: "My fellow henchman, transform them into 5 of our victims." Demetrius: "You got it, boss." Demetrius casts a powerful spell on Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Adelaide and transforms them into pale green vampires. Ronnie Anne: "Oh my word," Lincoln: "Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola," Sid: "Adelaide," Clyde: "this won't end well!" Lord Zadicus: "Come with me, my pale green vampire army." Lord Zadicus, Demetrius, Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Adelaide make their leave. Lincoln: "Come on, you guys," Clyde: "let's go," Ronnie Anne: "they got Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Adelaide and transformed them into pale green vampires," Sid: "we gotta go rescue them right away." The 4 best friends for life and lovebirds get right into action as super spy agents. Ronnie Anne: "Follow me and Sid, you guys, we're going right through the back alley." Sid: 30 Notes Of Waltzing Matilda Police Man Number 1: "What on earth's that sound?" Police Man Number 2: "It sounds just like somebody whistling in the back alley." Ronnie Anne: "Sid, how can you seriously be whistling at a time like this? we're on a pale green vampire battle fight mission." Sid: "Sorry 'bout that, Ronnie Anne, I just do that to distract the police officers." The 4 best friends for life and love birds walk around on their way to Lord Zadicus's evil lair. Lord Zadicus's evil lair Pale Green Vampire Lana: "Oh yeah," Pale Green Vampire Lola: "this pale green vampire stuff's super thrilling." Lord Zadicus: "That's exactly right, and I'm gonna transform the rest of them into what we are as well." Lincoln (off screen): "Not so fast, Lord Zadicus!" Lord Zadicus: "Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid," Demetrius: "You're the next 1s on our list." Ronnie Anne: "No," Sid: "you're not gonna transform us into pale green vampires, Lord Zadicus!" Lord Zadicus (about to grab Lincoln and Clyde by their shoulders): "Very well then, I'll just need to transform Lincoln and Clyde into what I did to the others." Ronnie Anne: "Hey," Sid: "you leave Lincoln and Clyde out of it!" Lord Zadicus: "Very well then, it's time for a battle fight." The 4 best friends for life and lovebirds begin fighting against Lord Zadicus and Demetrius. Lincoln: "Take this," Clyde: "and that," Ronnie Anne: "and this," Sid: "and that!" The 4 best friends for life and lovebirds use their flashlight weapons and defeat Lord Zadicus and Demetrius as well. Lord Zadicus: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Demetrius: "curse you super spy agents!" Lord Zadicus and Demetrius pass away and turn into dust in the breeze. Just then, Pale Green Vampires Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Adelaide begin transforming back into their original selves again. Lynn: "Hey," Lisa: "I'm back to my original self again." Lana: "Me too," Lola: "so am I," Adelaide: "and I'm me again." Lincoln: "Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola," Sid: "Adelaide," Ronnie Anne: "you girls are back to your original human selves again." Sid (snuggling up with Adelaide): "Well thank goodness, no more pale green vampires." Adelaide: "And no more Lord Zadicus and Demetrius, what mean and pure evil creeps." Lincoln: "Come on, you guys, let's go back home and get our beauty sleep." Lola: "Oh good, I can really use that just about now. no more of this revolting pale green vampire stuff, thank goodness." The 4 best friends for life and lovebirds and the 4 sisters and Adelaide go right back home to their separate apartments to get their beauty sleep. Fade to a black screen. Category:Vampire episodes Category:Super spy agents episodes Category:Hero episodes